


Dichiarazione in dubbio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Drago rosso [3]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Shang vorrebbe chiedere a Mulan di sposarlo.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Marry me!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 284★ Prompt/Traccia: A è pronto a fare la proposta a B. O forse no. BONUS parla con C per schiarirsi le idee.





	Dichiarazione in dubbio

Dichiarazione in dubbio

 

Shang s’inginocchiò davanti alle tombe, che rimandavano il suo riflesso e chiuse gli occhi, respirando profondamente.

“Grande drago, io voglio poter dire i miei sentimenti a Fa Mulan. Gli antenati mi hanno permesso d’incontrarla e persino l’imperatore mi ha incoraggiato a seguire ciò che provo” disse. Sospirò pesantemente, dal cortile proveniva il fischio del vento, che copriva lo scalciare degli zoccoli dei cavalli e sporadici versi di gallina. “Lei ha rapito il mio cuore e mi ha confuso quando ancora pensavo fosse un giovane di nome Ping… però, è uno spirito libero…”. Riaprì gli occhi di scatto e vide il proprio riflesso guardarlo stravolto dall’ansia. “Chiederla in speso è davvero la scelta giusta? Drago dell’unione, illumina il mio cammino” implorò.

Mushu roteò gli occhi, nascosto dietro il gong e si guardò le unghie, appoggiandosi con il gomito sottile alla superficie di metallo. Schioccò le dita, del fumo invase il piccolo tempietto, mentre Cri-Cri accendeva un fuoco.

Mushu, nascosto nel fumo, utilizzò le fiamme per rendere immensa la sua ombra.

Il generale si alzò in piedi di scatto, sgranando gli occhi, indossando l’elmo che teneva sotto il braccio e allungò la spada davanti a sé.

“Io… il grande drago dell’unione…” disse Mushu con voce cavernosa.

Shang cadde in ginocchio, tremando.

“Gli spiriti…” esalò.

“… Ti rassicuro. Ella ti ama, falle pure la proposta” tuonò Mushu.

Cri-Cri annuì, facendo ondeggiare le antennine.

Mushu ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi e aguzzi, mentre Shang correva fuori.

Il cavallo di Mulan rovesciò un secchio d’acqua che teneva in bocca sopra le fiamme, spegnendole, Cri-Cri si riparò dalla cascatella nascosto sotto delle foglie.

“Vedi anche di darti una mossa, ragazzo. La mia bambina ti ha aspettato anche troppo” disse Mushu.


End file.
